flasty_jam_laboratoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Another serious message to HHW
NOTE: THIS IS NOT A BAN APPEAL. THIS IS TO CLEAR ANY MISUNDERSTANDINGS I HAVE WITH THE TEAM. It has come to my attention to address what is going on with the relationship between me and HHW. I'm trying my best to try to get back to HHW in February. But it seems that it would be hard to do so. I will address things like, my hypo seasons, the "foul play" into my ban, a higher ranking member who need to not throw others under a bus, and how it needs to be solved. HHW is a good place to make fake storms and it would be quite disappointing for me not to rejoin after my ban. Hypo Seasons & Storms First let's talk about my hypo seasons. At first, I was really stupid enough to copy thing off of Wikipedia and use it as an article. I have to admit that the reason for that was to get a high edit count. It wasn't smart. So I decided to change my seasons entirely, even the 2018 one. But then I receive complaints of how I am still coping storms. Like I got one how Typhoon Sodium was the exact same as real life Typhoon Halong. It seems that they only saw the intensity and never saw the whole picture. Even the intensity was not the same. Typhoon Halong has peaked with winds of 180 mph and a pressure of 905mb. Typhoon Sodium was a WHOLE lot stronger. It peaked with 195 mph and a pressure of 892mb. Also Halong is in the middle of the ocean. Sodium is about to hit an island and cause devastating impacts potentially. Another one was Hurricane Diego. One user mentioned that it is the exact same thing as Hurricane Dorian. Dorian was a Category 5 with winds of 185mph and a pressure of 910mb. Diego was only a Category 4 with winds of 145 mph and a pressure of 936mb. Plus Dorian killed more people than Diego and Diego caused more destruction than Dorian. It had some other impacts and I use different storm pictures from other storms to show the damage and devastation Diego did. The only "connection" is that they start with the letter "D" and maybe the storm latest nearly as long as Dorian, but that's it. This is not comparable to what I did when I was unbanned. So yes, I have changed but some users don't get it and I have to sit here and write a whole article about this. I shouldn't have to do this. If anything if it is comparable it's basically a Hypoworld-Live Season-WMHB all mashed into one (and that idea for a hypo is original itself). If this type of stuff was banned, then a bunch of users should be banned as they also made WMHB's. There is so much originality put into my hypos and folks keep on closing their eyes and ignore it. Mistakes Let me clarify that I don't think everything is HHW's fault. Yes I admit that I copied off of Wikipedia, yes I may have acted a little crazy on Discord and I have apologized for it. However I noticed a few things that make no sense and I can't seem to get a good answer to it. NOTE: The term I used "Foul Play" seems to be a little bit overkill so I apologize for using the term. When my ban appeal was rejected in August and I have to wait allllllllllllllllllllllllll the way to February, I tried to get an answer as to what I did wrong to get rejected because I felt I didn't do a single thing wrong. I didn't get my answer right away so I had to ask someone else. Then when I was banned from the discord server, the reason was because I broken rules that I was unaware of. Like I didn't know you weren't supposed to not joke about breaking the rules. You know, the time where I said I would spam but put a picture of a can of Spam in the chat. And the thing was, I stopped doing it but I still get banned. To me, I don't think it was a bannable offence, especially since it didn't continue. Also I really feel I didn't deserved to be permanently banned. The only reason was that I told someone about how I was banned in Fool 13's cafe (which they ban users for laughs). I originally thought I was banned for something bad but nope and my ban in HHW was extended. Also this incident occurred in another server and had nothing to do with HHW. That's why I said there was mistakes made. Lack of Respect Recently, this one user (will be unnamed at this time) I'm starting not to appreciate his behavior and his demeanor. Recent events has shown that. On Twitter, someone bashed HHW publicly and I defended it. But then he mentioned to one guy that I was banned and he shouldn't listen to me. There is better ways to have said that than what he said. Then we go to Yesterday when I mentioned how my teacher falsely accused me of plagiarism (and if he saw the whole story, I wrote an essay with my original thought and have not looked at the internet for my source but because my sentence was similar to this one Wikipedia article she thought I was plagiarizing). Anyway, the user had nothing to do with the conversation but he just so happen to jump in and called me out saying and quote "looks like a certain habit caught up with someone". Many users would agree with me on how it was not needed. It's best for him to mind his business anyway. Then it escalated from there. His actions is not appropriate for a bureaucrat especially. If he wanted to state something so bad, then he could have DMed me or said it a different way as to not sound so vindictive. It's not just me, he has been rude to a few others too. Sure, when you are a moderator or above, you have to enforce the rules in all seriousness. But they are better ways to say it. Think about it, if someone were to spam in the wrong chat which one would be better? Option A: You know better than to spam, if you ever spam again, you will be banned. But knowing you, you will probably be banned anyway. Option B: Please take spam to so and so. Option B would obviously would be suited. You shouldn't sound so combative like the user ruined your Jordans or they push you down a flight of stairs. I have never done anything to him anyway so there is no excuse into why he is fine doing this. Comments on the Demotion Ok so I saw the thing about the demotion of unnamed user. This is what I would say if I had to give my input on this: "I want to share a point even if I am banned. If I wasn't, I would be '''Leaning Support'. The reason why I don't fully support is the fact it was miscommunication and not really worthy of demotion.'' However, redacted should not insult folks and bash others. He could have butted out of the convo because he had nothing to do with it. It was me telling everyone how my teacher falsely accused me of plagiarism (that whole story I will mention later). It wasn't my fault the drama got started. Then we got into a baseless argument of how one of my typhoons was like Halong and how my hypo is 15 mph stronger and a whole lot lower in pressure. He also didn't see the potential impact my storm will do. It is about to hit an island, while Halong is well... in the middle of nowhere. But of course people have to assume these days. The fact of the matter is my hypos are different and no longer the same thing I did when I was formerly on there. But I'm getting off topic. I find it unfair on how I was being treated like that, especially coming from a bureaucrat. This isn't the only time however. Last month he bashed me on Twitter when I was publicly defending HHW. And on top of that he trash talked on others. He talks to folks like they have punched him in the face and we haven't done that. So even if my vote won't be counted, I would like to suggest if anything, give him a final warning for his actions and tell him that they are better ways to handle that rather than do what he did." Also I noticed a serious problem as it relates to me. A couple of folks have either blamed me for the issue or the user doesn't get demoted because of my past actions in HHW. I would like to point out how irrelevant that was. Sure I was a part of the drama, but again we are focusing on his actions not mine. One user pointed out that "bureaucrats don't have to be your friends". It's true, I don't have to be friends with anyone and I'm not saying that you shouldn't discipline someone. But mind you, the original conversation wasn't even on HHW and me past actions, but redacted had to bring it up and this is a bureaucrat of a Fandom wiki, not the police. Also he did break a rule in Tropical Trackers. It clearly states not to bring drama into the server, especially from external servers. That constitutes a strike if broken. So yes, he was completely in the wrong to start it. What matters is that I haven't plagiarized since I was banned and I do my own storms. That should constitute me getting back (along with behavior of course). Conclusion Overall, I think the problem this that there is not enough communication. Sure there have been some bright points on HHW. For the most part, most of the staff are friendly and they are to be commended for that. They have been for the most part helped me in article making and more. And of course everyone makes mistakes and the staff are no different. If you want to discuss more you can either comment here or DM me on Discord. And I am not a bad person. In Tropical Trackers for example, I moderate the server and I also provide social media updates over there. You don't see me creating more accounts and vandalizing HHW just because I was banned. I have to accept it for the most part. So I am striving each day to be the best person I can be. Thank you, Flasty